Question: Find the $2 \times 2$ matrix $\mathbf{M}$ such that $\mathbf{M} \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 21 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\mathbf{M} \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -17 \end{pmatrix}.$
Explanation: Dividing both sides of $\mathbf{M} \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 21 \end{pmatrix}$ by 3, we get
\[\mathbf{M} \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix}.\]This tells us that the first column of $\mathbf{M}$ is $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix}.$

Since $\begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix} + \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix},$
\[\mathbf{M} \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -17 \end{pmatrix} + \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ -10 \end{pmatrix}.\]Dividing both sides by 5, we get
\[\mathbf{M} \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix}.\]This tells us that the second column of $\mathbf{M}$ is $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix}.$

Therefore,
\[\mathbf{M} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 2 & 1 \\ 7 & -2 \end{pmatrix}}.\]